1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a water-based surfactant paste stabilized against microbial infestation, the surfactant in particular essentially consisting of a nonionic surfactant of the alkyl glycoside type. The invention also relates to a process for the production of the surfactant paste.
2. Statement of Related Art
The surfactants present in modern detergents and cosmetic cleansing preparations have to satisfy stringent requirements in regard to biological degradability. Such surfactants are often marketed in the form of water-based preparations which, despite a high surfactant concentration, are preferably still pumpable or pourable. By virtue of their ready biodegradability, these water-based mixtures are readily infested by such microbes as bacteria and fungi, so that the quality and, in particular, stability in storage of the surfactant mixtures can be adversely affected. Although there are a number of useful antimicrobial agents which prevent microbial infestation and guarantee adequate stability in storage, the use of preservatives, such as glutaraldehyde or benzoic acid for example, is not without technical problems. Thus, there is a danger that the presence of such preservatives may cause discoloration of the surfactant paste during storage. On the other hand, the presence of preservatives is not accepted by the next user for all applications of the surfactant pastes.